FLASH-based games may use command inputs to control movement of a graphical object in a virtual space of the game. Such movement is typically not constrained because only simple interactions within the virtual space with other graphical objects are usually sufficient for many FLASH-based games. However, as FLASH-based games become more complex beyond simple movement from one virtual location to another virtual location, having no constraints on travel can be problematic. Node-based travel, on the other hand, allows developers to rapidly develop more complex games by re-using travel nodes between different games, offer distinct checkpoints for score rewards or progress updates during gameplay, and provide other game features. However, FLASH may not natively support travel nodes in a manner that takes full advantage of node-based travel in games.
These and other drawbacks exist.